He Would Make Sure Of It
by Resident Evil Lionhart
Summary: Sequel to Depression. Squall finds out what Seifer plans and is determend to stop him. Damn the concequences! Shounen-ai in the Second chapter and on.
1. Chapter 1: Rehash

**Well, here's the first chapter to this story. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.**

Chapter One: Rehash

**Squall's POV**

Squall was too agitated to go to bed, so he decided to take a walk around Garden. Rinoa had been getting on his back a lot lately for letting Seifer back into Garden. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, Matron and Cid had practically forced him to. He may be the Commander of Garden and in charge of the military aspects of it, but Cid Kramer and Matron were still in charge of the academic portion and also the living quarters.

Not that he would really send Seifer out there to the world that didn't believe him. No matter what anyone could say, the world would always believe that Seifer had meant to do all those horrible things. (Torturing Squall and attacking Garden among them.) Squall still had that much respect for Seifer, they _had _been sparring partners after all. Squall could see how he had changed, had acted differently and lost so easily when Squall and the Orphanage Gang (as Selphie had dubbed them) had fought him and Edea while they were being controlled.

He couldn't say the same of everyone else. Zell - The blond martial artist of the group with a red shirt and black shorts and a black dragon tattoo on one side of his face - had hated Seifer from when they were still kids in the orphanage. Seifer had kept bullying Zell because he had made fun of Squall one time. Seifer had held a grudge against him since. Seifer called him Chicken-Wuss because of his chosen hairstyle, but Zell had never really done anything about it so Squall had assumed he didn't hate it as much as he was implying.

Quistis - The blond chain whip user who wore her hair up in a bun, glasses and a pink, short skirt skimpy dress and combat boots - hated anyone who was better than her at something. Seifer had always been better about reading Squall before the Sorceress thing, and because she had had a crush on Squall, she resented him for it. She had felt, and still feels, that she could predict Squall, but he had news for her. She didn't know him nearly as much as she thought she did. She - and everyone else for that matter - thought he hated Seifer. Not even close.

Selphie - the brunette with short hair, wore a yellow dress and combat boots, and used a nunchaku (or, a single nun chuck, but bigger) as a weapon - cared more for Seifer than she let on. She had always thought of him as a big brother when they had been in the orphanage, and though they had only met again recently (before the sorceress took him over) at the SeeD entrance exam, she still cared for him.

Irvine - the brunette with a cowboy fettish and wore a cowboy hat, a trench coat, jeans, and a blue? shirt with boots and used a sawed off shotgun called Exeter as a weapon and was a couple with Selphie - had seriously felt bad when they had had to hunt Seifer and Matron down. He had been the first to remember the orphanage and Matron (other than Seifer) because he hadn't used Guardian Force (or summon monsters) which took memories when they were junctioned. He may have been a play-boy but he took his friends seriously.

Rinoa - a black haired new sorceress who had gotten her powers when Ultimecia had transferred Edea's powers to Rinoa to change bodies; was childish; was clingy; wore black spandex shorts, blue shirt thing that had a tail to it with white wings embossed into the back of it, and a necklace that had both her mother's ring on it and Squall's Griever ring - disliked Seifer. A lot. Squall figured it was because she had liked Seifer just for him to "betray" her and give her to Sorceress Adel so she could steal Rinoa's powers. Or attempt to. Squall and the Orphanage Gang had stopped her before she could Drain Rinoa.

And Squall - brunette; wore lots of leather; wore a Griever chain necklace; used the Lionhart gun blade; Commander of Garden; 18 year old; sparring partner to Seifer; leader of the Orphanage Gang; Edea and Cid's favorite; titled "hero" by the people; son to Laguna (President of Esthar(large city like America in its habits)); and often nicknamed the Ice Prince (or Ice Princess by Seifer Almacy) due to his habit of glaring icily at those who annoy him as apposed to yelling at them - Squall just was mad at Seifer for letting Ultimecia control him in the first place. He _knew_ that Seifer was strong enough to hold her off, so that wasn't the issue. He _let _her in. He must have been promised something big to have let her get her mental claws into his head.

That thought, that Seifer had just let her in, is what made him state that Seifer had betrayed them. Squall was angry with Seifer, but didn't hate him. Never that.

Squall was jerked from his contemplating by his phone going off. Pulling it out of his pant's pocket as he continued to walk on auto-pilot, he flipped it open and looked at the caller id. He glared at the phone when he saw who it was: Rinoa. She just wouldn't let it go. She wanted him to just chuck Seifer out, damn what Cid or Matron thought.

It was always cold in Garden in winter because so much of it was exposed to the elements. Only the Dorms, classrooms, cafeteria and offices were warm. So, as he answer his cell, he failed to notice where he was going.

"What is it Rinoa?"

"Where are you, Squall? Everyone wants you to come to Selphie's party on Christmas Eve, and I wanted to take you out present shopping."

"Rinoa, we've been over this," Squall said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and taking deep breaths to keep calm. "I am perfectly capable of doing my own shopping."

"But I want to go with you!"

"How would it benefit you? I wouldn't be able to get you a present if you come along," Squall used his best persuasion voice. Sometimes, you could get your way with Rinoa just by mentioning something she disliked.

"Well…, then you could just go get me my present after we're done!"

"Rinoa, I am not interested. Besides, I _have_ most of my shopping done."

"What! Since when? Irvine said you hadn't left Garden for the past month."

Sighing, Squall grumbled, "I did it a couple months ago. Now. Let. It. GO!"

"Fine," she sulked. A few moments later, she piped up, "I hope _he_ doesn't show up to Selphie's party this year. He totally ruined the mood last time."

"Rinoa!"

"What? You can't tell me it's not true. He sucked the fun out of last year's party. And the one before too."

"Just…leave it alone. You don't need to mention him at all." he said tiredly. He knew she would misconstrue that as him not wanting to hear about Seifer at all because he hated his guts, but he really didn't want her talking shit about Almacy.

"Sorry, Squall, but he just…How can he get away with everything he's done, and just pass it off as being conveniently controlled by Ultimecia? He should just kill himself and get it over with."

Squall's feet had stopped him inside the Quad, only a few feet from a brooding Seifer, but he didn't even notice through the fog of anger he was in.

"JUST SHUT UP RINOA!" he screamed into the cell before he angrily tossed it to the ground where it crunched satisfactorily.

He finally caught his surroundings when Seifer's voice drawled, "Something wrong?"

Glaring to keep the embarrassment from showing (he had just been talking about Seifer after all) he ground out through clenched teeth, "Nothing you need to know about, Almacy."

"Really? 'Cause I thought that property damage was my field, not yours." Seifer smirked. He had recently been appointed the grounds manager by Cid, that and he just liked to destroy stuff sometimes while training.

"I don't care what you think, so shut up," Squall snapped. He immediately felt bad though, when he saw the flicker of hurt and something else flash through Seifer's eyes. Squall could always tell what Seifer felt through his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Don't say I never told you so when it comes up at tomorrow's meeting." Seifer shrugged. Squall could tell he was going for flippant, but he could see Seifer's eyes glaze over with hidden emotions. Concerned by the deep frown that Seifer had adopted, Squall could tell something was bothering him.

"What?" Seifer asked, frowning.

"Just…You seem more down lately." Squall answered without really giving it much thought. He flinched when he saw Seifer glare instead.

"And that matters to you why? It's not a secret you all hate me. Everyone. Matron and Cid are just trying to make up for what I've gone through. They don't actually care. You can breath a sigh of relief now." Seifer smirked, but Squall could see the sadness and depression in his eyes that he hadn't seen there before.

'How could you think that?' Squall thought. 'They've been your biggest supporters throughout this whole thing'

Ignoring Seifer's sarcasm, Squall looked worried for a moment before, "Are you sure there's nothing else wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sure alright." Seifer half-smirked in a poor attempt to hide what Squall had already seen in his eyes.

Seifer stood up stiffly and waved good bye to Squall as he left the Quad, leaving Squall to stare at his back. He was slouched and seemed almost worse from their talk.

Squall wasn't going to let that be. He knew what that slouch meant, when mixed with all the other things Seifer had unwillingly shown him.

And he would be damned if he let Seifer give up. He wouldn't let Seifer walk away from him like that. He wouldn't let Seifer die that way. He would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

**A/N: just to let you guys know, there are two parts to this idea. This chapter is a tragedy, whereas next chapter will be a happy ending type. If you like tragedies, then this one is for you. If not then please be patient until I get that one out. You can read them both too, if you want. I'm not that picky. Just, please review with how you felt about this one. This Chapter and next chapter are based off of Squall's choice in the beginning, and the first paragraph is the exact same for both chapters. Just a warning so I wont have to explain why the next chapter doesn't continue this chapter or whatever. This chapter is finished and wont be worked on anymore unless enough people review that they don't like it and tell me why.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned that I don't own ANYTHING Final Fantasy, just this idea/plot bunny thingy.**

Chapter Two: Tragedy

Squall knew he had two choices-let Seifer run off now and risk losing him but maybe get Matron there in time to help, or run after Seifer to stop him himself but risk not being able to stop him alone. Squall didn't know how he really felt for Seifer yet, but he knew that he didn't want to see Seifer hurt. And he would rather face Ultimecia again without backup or Lionhart than stand around and let other's opinions shove Seifer off the edge alone.

Quickly, Squall reviewed his options one more time before making his decision: he was going to go get Matron to help him save Seifer. She might not have magic anymore, but he knew that she would do anything for her children.

Decision made, Squall hightailed it out of the Quad; breath steaming the air and making a trail behind him as he panted with exertion and adrenalin.

A few short minutes later found Squall panting roughly in front of Cid and Edea's door. Once he had caught his breath enough, Squall knocked rapidly, easily gaining the attention of those on the other side of the door.

However, it wasn't Matron or Cid who opened the door, but Irvine.

"Something wrong Squall?" Irvine asked, frowning in concern once he caught the look on his face.

"I need to talk to Matron at once. It's important."

Squall never did talk much to people other than Seifer, Matron, and Rinoa, so Irvine just nodded and let him in.

"Squall, what's the matter?" the worry on Edea's face alerted Squall to the fact that she had heard what he had said.

"It's Seifer, Matron. He didn't say it, but you know I can read Seifer more easily than anyone else. I think Seifer's going to try to commit suicide tonight."

Saying that everyone else in the room was shocked would be a severe understatement, and a horrible one at that. Irvine looked upset, Cid looked troubled, and Edea looked horrified. No one even thought to think that Squall was pulling a prank or wrong. Squall was trained to observe people and their emotional state, and he was the best known as a glacier who never even told jokes.

"Why did you come here instead of trying to stop him?" Irvine demanded, more worried than angry.

"I figured that Matron would have a better time in stopping him than I. I do know where he would go to do it, though." Squall gestured the others to follow him with a nod of his head and took off, fully expecting them to do so.

Squall ran down the hallway from the Dorms area to the main central room with the elevator. He then took a left and ran to the Training Center. He looked back every now and then to make sure that the others were keeping pace, but he never slowed or stopped for them. He would no longer wait.

Without a waver in his conviction that he was right, Squall slammed the Secret Place's door open and froze at what he saw.

The others stopped behind him, having noticed that he wasn't entering the room. Wondering what had stopped him, and figuring the worst, they looked over his shoulders and gasped. Edea slowly fell to the floor, a sob ripped from her throat as she grieved. Cid knelt down beside her and held her as Irvine just pulled his Cowboy hat down in respect and sadness.

Irvine had never hated Seifer, after all.

Squall, in a daze, slowly walked over to Seifer's inert frame. Even after years of seeing death and even creating it, nothing had prepared him to see this.

For, in the middle of the floor was Seifer Almacy: head cut off and staring at nothing, while his blood-covered gun blade Hyperion still rest in his hand.

He had chopped it off himself.

Finally, Squall couldn't contain his anguish anymore and fell to his knees at Seifer's side. A full out wail was piercing and made Matron, Irvine and Cid look up from their own grief to see Squall holding Seifer's hand, head back, tears practically a stream down his face, and shrieking at the top of his lungs.

He had never noticed just how much he cared for Seifer until that moment. Never noticed what he had hidden, even to himself, and it had cost Seifer his life.

Squall Leonhart was in love with Seifer. So much that just seeing him lie there like that hurt more than twenty T-Rexar bites. Hurt more than when Sis had left him, especially since _she_ was still alive.

Edea and Cid, at least, had known that Squall and Seifer had been close before Ultimecia and felt for him. Felt for Squall. Because there would be no going back and saving Seifer. The irony that Ultimecia and her Time Compression could have been used to save Seifer was not lost on them. Nor did the loud cries fall on deaf ears, apparently, as Zell and Selphie came to find out what was going on since they had gone to the Training Center to spar when they heard Squall.

It was a horrible day for Squall.

)(

On Christmas Day, Seifer was buried in a small patch of earth near the Orphanage. Squall stood staring at his gravestone less than an hour after the burial and felt numb. The others, Squall's friends, had stuck around to make sure he would be ok. Or, at least, _physically_ ok. _Nothing_ would make Squall emotionally ok again. He was sure of it.

And, to top off a horribly bad month, Rinoa had had the audacity to mention earlier that day something that had made Squall jump her and try to strangle her. In fact, if Irvine and Zell hadn't yanked him off of her and held him down, Squall would have pulled out one of his knives that he always carried with him to public places when not on a mission, and slit her throat.

Rinoa had said, "See Squall, I told you he would ruin Christmas again this year."


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Make Sure Of It

**Well, here's the last part. This is the happy version, so please, tell me which you all prefer. I like them both personally, but hey. To each their own.**

**Now, on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: "I Will Make Sure Of It"<p>

Squall knew he had two choices-let Seifer run off now and risk losing him but maybe get Matron there in time to help, or run after Seifer to stop him himself but risk not being able to stop him alone. Squall didn't know how he really felt for Seifer yet, but he knew that he didn't want to see Seifer hurt. And he would rather face Ultimecia again without backup or Lionhart than stand around and let other's opinions shove Seifer off the edge alone.

Quickly, Squall reviewed his options one more time before making his decision: Squall was going to just have to stop him himself. Squall didn't think he would have enough time to get Matron's help, and he didn't think that adding insult to injury and calling in their mother figure would help Seifer's obviously waning self-esteem.

Decision made, Squall hightailed it out of the Quad; breath steaming the air and making a trail behind him as he panted with exertion and adrenalin.

A few short minutes later found Squall panting roughly in front of the Training Center's "Secret Place" that really wasn't so secret. Squall felt that Seifer would be here, would do _that_ here, because of all the memories attached to the place.

This was where Squall and Seifer had had their firsts in _everything_; kissing, making out, cuddling, even non-relationship things like their first time at casing cure spells and even applying antidotes. Even sneaking out past curfew.

Squall knew that if he was the one depressed, he would go there to commit suicide.

Hearing a calming sigh from the other side of the door, Squall _knew _he had been right. It was Seifer's voice. Squall instinctively knew that he hadn't much time left and quickly but quietly opened the door. He figured that he'd at least have enough time to resurrect Seifer if he had managed to do it somehow.

What he saw shocked him beyond words, or even a gasp. Seifer was going to decapitate himself! One of the few ways to be sure someone with magic, or para-magic if one was a SeeD and had at least one GF, could not resurrect the dead.

'NO!'

Without really thinking of what he was doing, but later thankful for having brought Lionhart with him when he was going for his walk, he unsheathed his gun blade and parried Seifer's intended slice at his own neck.

"Leonhart?"

A confused Seifer found himself on the floor with a very angry brunette straddling his waist. When he looked up into said brunette's face, he noticed with amazement that Squall had tears running down his face and that his face was scrunched into an anguished grimace.

"Don't you EVER do that again, Seifer!" Squall choked out between small sobs and his voice cracked as he shrieked, "NEVER!"

Seifer gazed up at Squall in a mix of wonder and bewilderment. On one had, Squall had just stopped him from killing himself and had broken his ice shield on his heart to shriek at him, and on the other hand, Squall was sobbing still and looked like he would break.

"Why…?"

It was a testament to their bond that Squall knew that he was asking him why he had stopped him, and not why he had told him to not do it again. Squall gained a better grip on Seifer's shirt and gently smacked his forehead down onto Seifer's chest to hide his face.

"Because I love you!" Seifer could just make out the muffled confession because he had whispered it hoarsely, but with passion.

Not expecting that at all, Seifer could only stare in shock at the back of Squall's head. Could it be true? Could Squall really…

Seifer grabbed Squall's arms and pulled him up so that he could look him in the eyes. Squall's eyes always told the truth.

"But you agreed with Zell and said I had betrayed you!"

"I didn't agree with Zell. I said you betrayed us because I knew you could have stopped Ultimecia and didn't. I was hurt that you hadn't tried and had just let your pride go." Squall quietly argued, looking at Seifer's eyes. He knew that Seifer's eyes were the windows to his mind.

"I let her because…Because she had promised that she could make you fall for me. _You're_ my romantic dream, Squall."

Seifer was still stunned from what Squall had said, but he could still see that little flash of recognition at his mention of the dream as well as more tears flooding his eyes. Only this time, the smile on Squall's face meant that they were happy tears from Seifer's confession.

Squall flung his arms around Seifer's neck and hugged him with all the strength he could muster. Not that Seifer was complaining. No, he had wrapped his own arms around Squall's waist and held him there, breathing in his scent.

Perhaps…Perhaps just having Squall care was enough for him. Even if the rest of Garden hated Seifer, he knew he was safe there because of Squall.

)(

Christmas Day saw another of Selphie's amazing parties.

The Ballroom was decorated with all the Christmassy things: Tinsel strung up on the walls, a giant Christmas tree in the center with four smaller trees in the four corners of the room, holly and mistletoe strung up everywhere, a table with a Rudolph tablecloth and covered with different types of food and dessert, and of course Cid dressed as Santa.

Squall showed up and everyone went quiet. Squall hated parties and socializing, so it was _extremely_ unexpected that he would show up. Squall was actually there because Seifer had wanted to go.

Squall had dressed in a pair of black leather slacks and a red long sleeves shirt with green Christmas trees on it. It had been a gag gift the year before, from Seifer. He still had his Griever pendant on, but he also had a small green and red pendant that Selphie had given him to "spice up" his outfit.

Squall rolled his eyes at their reaction to his appearance, and waited near the door for Seifer. Squall had promised to be there for him as emotional support.

Not two minutes later, after the initial surprise of his own appearance had warn off some, Seifer came in strutting. He was wearing his usual silver coat over a green shirt and black pants. Upon seeing Squall waiting for him, he ignored the gasps and whispers and walked up to him.

"Having fun?" Seifer greeted.

Squall shook his head, "Just got here myself."

"Ah. Glad I wasn't keeping you waiting then."

"Nope."

Seifer smiled and looked Squall over, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the shirt and extra pendant.

"You do realize that shirt was a gag gift, right?"

"Maybe."

"And what's with the cheesy pendant? One wasn't enough for ya this year?" Seifer smirked when Squall rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't reply.

Squall's mind had easily been taken off of the party and had relaxed against a nearby wall, when a shrill voice cut through the happy fog.

"What's _he_ doing here, Squall!"

It was Rinoa, and she was wearing a red dress with green trim and pointing rudely at Seifer.

Squall looked at Seifer, then looked back to Rinoa and shrugged. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"But Seifer's not welcome!"

"But Edea is?"

"Of course, Squall. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Then why isn't he? He was just as controlled as Matron was. And if you can't handle that, and just want to keep using him as a scapegoat, then leave. Just leave. I can't handle anymore uncalled for hatred, Rinoa." Squall actually looked tired and drained, and all he really wanted now was to just go to bed with Seifer.

"But Squall…"

"No, Rinoa. Squall's right. In fact, everyone can leave who still hates Seifer for something he didn't want to do." Selphie piped in, loud enough for the whole Ballroom to hear. She had begun hating the hate too. As ridiculous as that sounded.

Everyone shared looks with those close to them, and only two people left the room: Quistis, and some random person that Squall didn't know.

Selphie then turned back to Rinoa and chirped, "Looks like you're out numbered, Rin. Maybe you should go to your room and cool down for a bit? If you still can't handle it tomorrow, then maybe you can go move back in with your father in Galbadia?"

Rinoa gave one last glance at Squall, but he shook his head and sighed, "I told you to shut up about it Rinoa. If you had, you wouldn't be kicked out."

Rinoa stomped her heel down in a fit, turned away and stalked out of the Ballroom.

Seifer, who had been quiet the whole time, snickered and said, "And she had said _I_ wasn't welcome."

Squall graced everyone with one of his small but true smiles and replied in an ironic twist, "Yep. She always ruins the parties."

Seifer, and everyone else, laughed. That is, until Selphie's face lit up and she squealed, "Mistletoe!" causing both guys to look up and see a sprig of mistletoe above Seifer's head.

"Well, at least we know you wont have competition for it, Squall."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I like that."

Squall leaned over, closed his eyes and kissed Seifer on the lips, causing girls in the room to gasp and guys to catcall and wolf whistle.

He wouldn't let Seifer get depressed again. Not after seeing him like this, happy again.

Against Seifer's lips and with eyes still closed, Squall whispered, "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
